Seven Roses of the Sky
by Nauge Alouette
Summary: Tsuna and his mom go out to visit an art gallery. He enters an empty room with a strange mural inside. It leads to a series of events until eventually he gets sucked into a painting. What will he do now? Will he be able to escape this land full of horror? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Cloud: Hey guys! I've decided to start a small story. I know I should be updating my other stories, but I felt like doing this ok? I hope you guys enjoy it. By the way this story is based off of the horror game, Ib. Of course I don't own either KHR or Ib. The characters will be a little OOC because of the way the story goes.

* * *

Tsuna looked up at the gray skies with a blank face. He heard his mom call for him. "Tsu-kun! We're going to the reception desk. How about you get us some pamphlets?" His mother smiled and told him as they came close to the reception desk.

After he took one he asked his mom, "Kaa-san, could I go on ahead?"

Nana looked over at her son and smiled, "Ok! Make sure not to make a ruckus ok? Do you still have your handkerchief with you?" Tsuna nodded and ran off to go to the second floor of the art gallery. There was a small window that greeted him, as he turned left. There was a teenager about two years older than him looking at a picture of a hanging man. His jacket was ripped and a ragged armband was on one of the sleeves. Blinking at how ragged he looked Tsuna decided to move on.

There were three statues red, blue, and yellow. All three were headless and one of the titles of the artwork was called, _Death of an Individual. _Then there was a couch, but he couldn't understand the title of it.

After moving on from the two works the mafia boss entered an empty room except for a big mural on the wall. He read the title and the only thing he could understand was the word world. The lights flickered and he immediately ran out of the room.

It was completely empty. The whole gallery had not a single living soul in it. Starting to panic he went downstairs to check if his mom was there. "Kaa-san?" He called out. The second his foot hit the floor of the entrance the lights went out, but it wasn't dark enough to the point where he couldn't see anything. But still, that wasn't good. It wasn't good at all.

A bad feeling started to form in his mind as he walked to the door of the gallery. Turning the knob it he tried to open the door. It was locked. Frantically trying to open it the teen finally gave up. _'Maybe it was something to do with the portrait upstairs…' _He headed up the stairs and saw a shadow pass the window. A shiver went down his spine as he walked towards it. Nothing was there.

Tsuna decided it was safe to move on when a banging sound echoed through the empty gallery. He jumped up and tripped over thin air, "O-ow…" That scared him. What was going on here? Entering the room with the mural it seemed that there was blue paint dripping out from behind it. Looking closer it seemed to form words,

_Why not come down?_

_It'll be fun! _

_Come play with me!_

Blinking at the message he heard noise behind him. Looking at the floor there were words on the floor, "HIIIEEE!" Tsuna backed up to the wall and read the two words,

_Come Tsuna_

Something came over the boy and his body started moving on its own. He had no control whatsoever. He walked back downstairs as fear slowly took over his body. He entered another room where another bunch of paintings were. The control stopped as he approached a painting made on the floor. It was called Abyss of the deep and it was a painting off a fish?

Blue footsteps lead into the painting. Was there someone here before him? The feeling of having been controlled left his body as someone pushed him in and he was enveloped in darkness.

* * *

Cloud: Sorry it was kind of short. I decided to take a little break from Rping and do some fanfiction stuff. I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please Review?


	2. Chapter 2 I'm sorry

Hey guys...

I have decided to leave the fanfiction community. Sooner or later I will delete my fanfiction account along with my stories.

My spirit for writing fanfiction on this site has disappeared.

I'm sorry if I disappointed you all my but I'm done writing. It's highly doubtful I will come back to writing in this community of fanfictions.

Thank you for reading my stories and commenting as well.

Ciao

-Kyo/Cloud


End file.
